


Singing In The Rain

by YoonseokBruh



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 09:55:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14329941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoonseokBruh/pseuds/YoonseokBruh
Summary: yerim knows that things won't work in her favor but it doesn't stop her from,hoping, hoping, hoping, and wanting





	Singing In The Rain

It hits Yerim hard one day, she likes Jinsoul. Not as an older sister or best friend but as something more,  _ though it’s not like I’m dying to kiss Jinsol I just want to buy her flowers and chocolate and make her happy. _

 

From then on the brunette actually starts to pay attention to some of her actions, how she always makes it her priority to talk to Jinsol, she realizes she follows Jinsol around like a lost puppy and that puts some bitterness in her she doesn’t really wish was there.

 

_ Does Jinsol just see me as an annoying little sister? _

 

Because Choerry’s unnie always, always takes care of her. Jinsol lets Yerim burrow into her bed late at night when she can’t sleep, lets her rest her head on her should when getting home from filmin go fansign or just go shopping, brings umbrellas too their shooting sites because she knows just how much Choerry hates the sun.

 

Jinsol is someone she wants to be like in the future, caring, kind, nurturing. Yerim is still in disbelief she calls her dumbness her charm, when she is so much more than what everyone else makes her out to be.

 

But this realization comes some problems.

 

She tries to distance herself from the elder because she knows, she knows, that her feelings can’t stay. Jinsol is four years her elder, she would never like someone like Yerim and even if she did it would be anything but good for them and their careers. While she knows something is definitely going on Sooyoung and Jiwoo and knows the international fans absolutely adore the relationship, she thinks some of the korean media would not take it well to know some members of their group don’t really like boys.

 

So she locks this away, deep and deeper in her mind. The attraction to her unnie, when how she smiles she looks like an angel with her light blonde hair falling around her shoulder. Though Choerry still thinks she was just as beautiful when the black locks fell around her shoulders instead,  _ Jinsoul is just always gorgeous. _

 

When Jinsoul walks in to their room and ask if her best friend,  _ best friend,  _ would like to go for ice cream,  _ just the two of them,  _ she turns around and says, “No, I don’t feel like it today, unnie.”

 

Jinsol just looks at her with a  confused expression which turns into a caring expression after only a split-second. She comes closer to the younger and sits on the bed and takes one of her hands and puts it through the brunettes hair, “If you change your mind, I’ll be down the street, okay?”   
  


“Okay.” She says staring down at her pillow,  _ I just want these feeling to stop. _

 

That’s only a minor incident to the ones that happen later, the sixteen year old starts to refuse sleeping in Jinsol’s bed, saying that it’s time for her too grow up and get older,  _ that if Jinsol would ever date someone she’d want someone to act her age. _

 

When she declares this she sees the older’s face drop, then after that all she can feel is her other members eyes on her like hawks admiring their prey, but even that is stuffed to the back of her mind when she sees Jinsoul’s eyes pool with water, like saline kisses against her perfect cheeks, and perfect face, and her perfect lips.

 

Choerry can’t sleep that night or the one after or the one after that.

 

\---

9 months ago

 

It’s late too late but they couldn’t help, Jinsoul wanted one free night before her debut tomorrow. Choerry knows that she shouldn’t have the older take her but there are really no other option, they have no idea who the next member are after the brunette, and even if that was the reason she’s reassured enough that out to everyone Jinsoul would want her by her side.

 

It’s unusually cold for the summer, both of their birth months. They’re returning from the late night movies they snuck into,  _ though Choerry wonders if Jinsoul was with someone older would they go to a club or something more exciting. _

 

They’re running home and it’s raining, but only light fog. The younger is completely drenched water through her nice coat and new leggings but she can’t bring herself to care. Not when she’s out here in town feelings like this,  _ not when Jinsoul is looking at which such contentment. _

 

(How did she not know then, it was so obvious. She was so fucking dumb.)

 

“I’m singing in the rain.” She hears and Choerry knows this song by heart, it’s her favorite song.

 

“I used to be untouchable and dangerous.” Yerim sings softly her voice just loud enough for Jinsoul to hear,  _ their secret. _

 

“But in just one moment, your blue wraps around me.” Her companion says, voice someone perfect just like the rest of her.

 

“Stay with me until this night is over.” 

 

The song continue and so does their giggles together and the looking into each other’s eyes and Jinsoul’s soft touches along her arms,  _ always pulling her towards her but never too close. _

 

Then the song ends and the moment doesn’t go away like how it always happen is the movies. It continue when Jinsoul takes off her own jacket and silently puts it around the younger’s shoulders, and then takes an umbrella out of her bag getting ready to open it but Yerim puts her hand on the other’s arm pulling it down.

 

“WHy do you even have this.”

 

Jinsoul giggles. “In case we have to do any photos outside and it’s sunny. I know you don't like the sun.”

 

Choerry is shocked but she doesn’t address that, “We don’t need it. I love the rain.”

 

“I do too.” Jinsol says with a smile on her face as she puts the umbrella away and grabs Choerry’s hand.

 

They both know they’ll most likely get in trouble by Haseul and Lip, their management, and everyone else but they don’t care. They walk slowly back to the door hand and hand and when they get back they still take their time, as always Yerim fitting perfectly into the blonde’s bed.

 

\---

When a fan at a fansign says Lipsoul is her favorite ship, Choerry’s hand that are holding her water bottle tighten  her their grip so much that her knuckles turn white. It’s only worse when the fan says Yerim is her bias and  _ she needs to get over this,  _ she just smiles and puts the same smile on she does for everyone else.

 

That night after heavy debating she puts Lipsoul in the search bar and she almost cries,  _ though even she knows some water droplets ran down her eyes.  _ In the end she just take sher Jinsol and Jungeun poster,  _ Lipsoul,  _ poster and in the dead of night as quietly as possible rips it up.

 

_ (Then she cries even more.) _

 

She still tries to be as kind as possible  to her blonde unnie, the one she doesn’t have a crush on. But still she can't help the way she just gets the want to snap at her anytime she puts her arms around their elder.  _ Jungeun is our sub unit’s leader, it’s her job to our friend and comfort us, why are you so upset! _

 

But she’ still Choerry, part of Loona’s sunshine line and defender of the other member’s happiness so in everytime she accidently snaps at Jungeun she makes sure to buy her flowers or hug her or to compliment her. One day their subunits leader turns to her and as unexpected as unexpected could be asks, “Are you okay?”

 

Yerim laughs at it, like it’s a joke,  _ I hope I will be soon,  _ is the real answer but instead she goes with a cheerful, “I hope I am!”

Lip doesn’t decipher it, she doesn’t suspect her crush on their elder which gives Choerry actual happiness but that doesn’t mean she escapes from the whole thing, especially when Haseul and Sooyoung and Kahei sit her down later and she gulps, because she knows what this is about.

 

“Yerim I will give you on chance to tell me, are you okay?” Sooyoung asks her turn mature as always.

 

“No, no I’m not.” She says right before she starts to cry.

 

It takes about an hour and some ice cream though that somehow makes her cry harder…

 

_ “Haseul, what kind of ice cream does Yerim want?” _

 

_ “Jinsol always grabs her strawberry.” Even in their hushed tones she hears that and it just makes her cry even harder. _

 

But she gets through the whole story and at the end it’s like they’re not even surprised, even when she tells them  about ripping up Jungeun and Jinsol’s poster not when she tells them how she has not been doing anything with Jinsol not when she tells them that is why her grades are suffering not from being an idol.

 

“I understand.” They all say but Yerim knows they don’t,  _ Haseul and Kahei will probably never have to face something like this, and Sooyoung’s crush liked her back, they even though they’re the nicest and most caring unnies possible do not understand. _

 

“Maybe you should talk to Jinsol about this, it would probably make you more comfortable around her now.” Viian says rubbing soothing circles on her back.

 

Choerry is almost convinced she would never do that.

 

“She probably already knows.” She says.

 

“Yerim you are very obvious but Jinsol is also very dense. She, Hyejoo, and Chaewon all don’t know. If she knew she would mostly likely part of this talk with us.” Sooyoung says. 

 

_ Basically everyone knows though, even Yeojin _

 

In the end Haseul grabs her hands and looks into her eyes, and Choerry can see how much fondness she has for her and it hurts her. “Yerim I think talking to Jinsoul about your crush would be good for you and your best friend. But it's all your decision. And don’t be worried about the liking girls thing, if anybody teases you or hurts you just because of that we will take care of it, okay. Trust your unnies, and I know you feel like you can’t really talk to Jungeun right now but she would harm anybody that ever dare to hurt you too. Just talk to us.”

 

“I’ll try and I think I’ll talk to Jinsol.” She said and at that Haseul smiles and she feels so guilty.

 

“Tell her you love her, she won’t take it bad and she won’t hurt you.” Sooyoung says.

 

“You better believe I wouldn’t, I would never hurt my best friend on purpose.” A certain blonde says and in that moment Choerry’s heart shatters, she runs off to Jiwoo’s room as fast as possible.

 

She’s going to bury herself under the covers and hide there forever.

 

\---

 

After a night of pitiful sleep only aided by Jiwoo’s soft condolences she awakes to Jungeun softly poking her shoulder.For once the annoying rays of the sun have decided to go away and switch out with peaceful rain clouds. “What unnie?”

 

“I have a surprise for you.” Jungeun says as she grab sher hands and slowly takes her out of bed. 

 

Yerim doesn’t want to face reality right now.

 

She blindly follows Jungeun until they get to the front door, and then into a car. Lip hands her a huge jacket before they take off acknowledging that it’s raining. They drive for a while in silence and the younger is still super confused but she doesn’t really want to ask questions so she just remains quiet.

 

Then she recognizes where they have come to, a close flower field by their home. Jungeun open her door for her and ushers her out and Yerim is extremely confused. Until she sees what she was mean to see and Jungeun jumps back in her car and locks it, “I’ll be back in an hour or two.”

 

Jinsol standing there in the rain in all her ethereal beauty. Before Yerim can run away and freak out she grabs her hands , “You are not running away. You have to promise me you won’t.”

 

“I promise I won’t run away.” She could walk away though.

 

Jinsol then smiles and it makes Choerry’s stomach flip and for a second she almost smiles back before she realizes exactly what’s happening. The older just takes her hands and goes into the flower field, deeper and deeper until she sees a little place where they would be sheltered from the rain.

They both sit down and while Choerry goes through possible ways Jinsol could reject her, the other seems to be looking for something, “You want bread?”

 

“Yes, unnie.” She says not even looking at Jinsol. 

 

They sit and eat the snacks Jinsol has brought until she just has to speak up “Why are you doing this?”

 

“I thought you might wanted to talk.”

 

“But don’t you already know everything.” She says this time with a little bit of edge in her voice.

 

Jinsoul just ignores it, “I’d rather hear it all from you.”

 

So she takes a deep breath and starts her story, “I like you, you know what I’m in love with you. The way you protect me and let me follow you around like a moth to a flame. I adore you and I don’t know how you think your strong suit is your stupidity when you’re caring and fun, and it makes sense why the fans adore you. And I love you.”

 

“O-kay, go on.” Jinsol say with an emotionless looks on her face which really makes Yerim want to cry.

 

“I noticed I liked you about a month ago and I didn’t know how I didn’t notice before then when you have always been there for me. And I know I haven’t been a good best friend and I hope you will still allow me to be your best friend after this.”

 

“Well for one you really are challenging me for fastest rapper in the group. Number two, you will always be my best friend no matter what happens.” Jinsol says her last sentence full of conviction. 

 

“And I think I like girls which isn’t the best thing for being in an idol group. And I know Sooyoung and Jiwoo have something going on but I’m just worried and like what if in a few years I don’t like girls or I don’t like boys or I like both and I’m just really confused. All I know about romance, is that I love you.” Yerim manages to get out, honesty falling from her lips.

 

Jinsol gulps and takes a second before responding. She scoots closer and takes the younger into her arms letting her cry softly. “I love you too. But you’re like my younger sister and my best friend of over a year. I don’t have romantic feelings towards you, but that doesn’t change anything. You’re my best friend, not Jungeun, not Hyunjin, not any other trainees, you.”

 

“You’re pretty lucky you have me and don’t have to third wheel Hyunjin and Heejin all the time.” The brunette says wiping a tear from her cheek.

 

“Yes, yes I am. And for the liking girls thing and being confused, it is okay. It will be okay. I’m twenty and I still don’t know if I’m completely straight. It is okay to be confused.”

 

“Lastly you are not ignoring me. I don’t care if you think of kissing me while we go to the park or go get ice cream, I don’t care if at the start it will be awkward. I don’t care if you still want to sleep in my bed, actually I do care because I want you there by my side. But if you need space that’s fine.”

 

“I don’t space, I want to be around you.” Choerry says.

 

“Hey you…” Jinsol say quietly and yerim can’t help but laugh.

 

“Okay. That’s good, this is good. Now we are going to go play in the rain.”

 

“Okay.” She says and let Jinsol smile at and tug her up.

 

They sure do play in the rain. They’re constantly splashing through puddles and running through the mud and she faintly remembers Jinsol pulling her down and them falling into the mud and them laughing, and laughing, and laughing, and Choerry is confident she hasn’t laughed like this in at least a month.

 

Because there is her bestfriend, her Jinsol with her long blonde hair full of dirt and matted and her normally absolutely perfect face has water running down it and she somehow still looks like she’s out of a movie, completely ethereal and gorgeous. But quickly she stuffs her feelings of longing away, she reminds herself that they’re best friends. And she knows eventually but not know that will be enough for her. So she just takes a deep breath and goes back to running in the rain.

 

The couple hours they’re there go by in a flash and for the first time in what feel like years Choerry thinks,  _ we’re finally just Yerim and Jinsol again. _

 

Jungeun honks the horn of her car and Choerry, while still sad that Jinsol will never like her the way she wants her too feels more at peace with everything. She barely notices the sun coming out and when she does it’s because a ray of sunlight flashed in her eye and for the first time she thinks,

 

_ maybe I can learn to like the sun. _

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Also I wrote this because Jinsol and Yerim's relationship might be my fav in Loona, the way Jinsoul looks after Choerry no matter what they're doing makes me soft.


End file.
